CÓMO FRUSTRAR UNA CITA
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: Inuyasha se niega a ir a una cita con Kagome, ya que no comprende su afán por celebrar ese condenado día, y en su rechazo, ella acepta la invitación de Hoyou. Inuyasha no puede permitirlo. ¿Qué hará para impedir que surja el amor entre ese idiota y Kagome?
1. Claudia Gazziero

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE… HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. NUESTRO ÚNICO OBJETIVO ES DIVERTIRNOS Y DIVERTIR A LOS LECTORES.**

* * *

**Este ha sido escrito por algunos de los integrantes del Gazziero-Gumi para el día de los Enamorados. ¿De qué se trata? Bien, es un grupo creado por Claudia Gazziero para avisar cuando se atrasaba con sus fics y que finalmente se transformó en un antro en donde todos podemos compartir nuestro amor por el animé y los fanfics, respetandonos mutuamente y a los demás y sin críticas a nuestros trabajos, ya que en el Gumi todos somos amateurs.**

**En nuestro profile están las indicaciones, te esperamos!**

* * *

Inuyasha se niega a ir a una cita con Kagome, ya que no comprende su afán por celebrar ese condenado día, y en su rechazo, acepta la invitación de Hoyou. Inuyasha no puede permitirlo. ¿Qué hará para impedir que surja el amor entre ese idiota y Kagome?

**CÓMO FRUSTRAR UNA CITA**

**(de Kagome y Hoyou)**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**Capítulo 1: Claudia Gazziero**

Kagome estornudó de improviso. Buscó un pañuelo y se cubrió la nariz para que Inuyasha no la regañara otra vez por haberse enfermado por algo tan insignificante como mojarse los pies en un río.

El _hanyou_ la observó acusadoramente. —No puedo creer que estemos aquí y perdamos el tiempo de esta manera.

Kagome dejó de caminar y se volteó enfurecida. —Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha —masticó cada palabra—. Lamento no tener superfuerza y salud eterna como ustedes los seres sobrenaturales. Sólo soy una simple humana.

Inuyasha siguió caminando y Kagome, que se quedó atrás, lo siguió para no perderle la pista. —No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan delicada, el agua estaba apenas fría.

—¿Es una broma? ¡Estaba medio congelada!

De hecho, era pleno invierno y Febrero era uno de los meses más fríos. Resfriarse era algo común en los humanos, Inuyasha siempre le exigía demasiado.

—Como sea… —resopló el pelirrojo molesto. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien en _hanyou_ tenía un poco (un poquito) de razón. Justo habían llegado noticias de Naraku cuando a ella le había subido la fiebre, y a regañadientes había tenido que acompañarla a su época. Perderle la pista al semidemonio era siempre frustrante para Inuyasha, sobretodo después de vagar durante el Sengoku sin ningún indicio durante semanas y entrando el Invierno.

De repente, unas luces de colores llamaron su atención. Se detuvo frente a la tienda totalmente decorada de rojo, quedándose atrás. No podía creerlo, ni siquiera se había percatado de que el día de los enamorados estaba cerca, seguramente era al día siguiente, ya estaban alistando todo en el comercio local.

Observó de lejos la espalda de Inuyasha y suspiró. Era obvio que al peliplata no le gustaría para nada esa fecha y que ni siquiera la comprendería, hasta ella pensaba que era algo meramente comercial e inútil. —Claro, hasta que se está enamorado… —resongó tristemente y se quedó mirando una gorra roja que combinaría muy bien con el _haori_ de su amado.

—Inuyasha… —corrió tras él—. ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

—¿Qué es una cita? —bostezó él, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Kagome se aferró a su brazo y lo observó desde su altura. —Salimos juntos por ahí y nos conocemos mejor.

—Entonces no.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó.

—¿No que estabas enferma?

—No hoy, _baka_… mañana.

—Si estás mejor mañana es mejor irnos de regreso.

—Pero es el día del amor.

Inuyasha se detuvo y la escrutó confundido. —¿Y eso qué significa?

—Debes permanecer con la persona que amas…

—Prefiero acabar con Naraku.

Si había una definición para la frase: "_ser monumentalmente rechazada_", probablemente era esa. Sintió el tiempo detenerse unos instantes y cuando su corazón volvió a la realidad, sintió un leve golpe en el hombro.

—¿Higurashi? —Escuchó a su espalda, esa voz era inconfundible: Hoyou. Volteó rápidamente y descubrió su cara sonriente—. Llamé a tu casa ayer y me dijeron que tenías la fiebre del Canguro…

Kagome quiso caer al piso de la vergüenza. —Ah, sí… recién esta mañana dejé de… saltar. —Bien, eso no era convincente—. Pero no hablemos de mí, ¿qué haces aquí?

Inmediatamente, el castaño puso sus brazos tras su espalda: escondía algo. ¿Un regalo, quizás?

—Compraba algunas cosas para una… amiga.

—¿Por el día de los enamorados? —sonrió.

Él enrojeció completamente. —Sí, la verdad es que… no, lo que quiero decir es que… te gustaría, ¿quisieras ir mañana a una cita conmigo?

Habló tan rápido que a Kagome se le amontonaron las palabras en la oreja. —¿Mañana? Pero es el día de los enamora…

Oh.

Miró sobre el hombro de Hoyou y su mirada se detuvo en un bulto rojo que parecía descontento, muy descontento. Sintió que el mundo se paralizaba frente suyo otra vez. Pobre Hoyou, lamento. Esperaba que Inuyasha no hubiera escuchado eso. Aunque siempre la rechazaba también solía mostrarse celoso cuando otro hombre se le acercaba. Ni siquiera ella lo entendía del todo. Contó hasta tres lentamente en su cabeza pero nada sucedió. De hecho, Inuyasha dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hasta la casa, con los brazos tras la cabeza y una actitud totalmente despreocupada.

¿Es que acaso no le importaba que saliera con otro hombre?

¡Inuyasha era un tonto!

—¿Y bien?

—Acepto —sonrió—. ¿A dónde iremos?

El rostro del chico se iluminó y Kagome se sintió mal por un ínfimo segundo. No importaba, le demostraría a Inuyasha que podía disfrutar del día del amor sin él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y? Esperamos sus reviews!**

* * *

Publicación: 14/02/2014


	2. Taijiya Sango Figueroa

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE… HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. NUESTRO ÚNICO OBJETIVO ES DIVERTIRNOS Y DIVERTIR A LOS LECTORES.**

* * *

**Este ha sido escrito por algunos de los integrantes del Gazziero-Gumi para el día de los Enamorados. ¿De qué se trata? Bien, es un grupo creado por Claudia Gazziero para avisar cuando se atrasaba con sus fics y que finalmente se transformó en un antro en donde todos podemos compartir nuestro amor por el animé y los fanfics, respetandonos mutuamente y a los demás y sin críticas a nuestros trabajos, ya que en el Gumi todos somos amateurs.**

**En nuestro profile están las indicaciones, te esperamos!**

* * *

Inuyasha se niega a ir a una cita con Kagome, ya que no comprende su afán por celebrar ese condenado día, y en su rechazo, acepta la invitación de Hoyou. Inuyasha no puede permitirlo. ¿Qué hará para impedir que surja el amor entre ese idiota y Kagome?

**CÓMO FRUSTRAR UNA CITA**

**(de Kagome y Hoyou)**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**Capítulo 2: Taijiya Sango Figueroa.**

¿Había escuchado mal acaso? ¿Kagome estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿Iba a salir con ese enclenque bueno para nada? Miró al joven que pretendía a la Higurashi y gruñó, no le gustaba nada la cercanía entre él y su compañera de viaje.

—Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo, idiota. —Dijo llegando a Kagome y poniéndose delante de ella, como protectoramente, miró a Hôjo de manera desafiante y haciendo puño sus manos—. Ahora vete.

—Claro que sí —afirmó Kagome mientras apartaba a InuYasha—, ¿dónde iremos, Hôjo? —Inquirió sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo al saber que estaba arriesgando incluso la vida de su amigo. El aludido observaba perplejo la escena.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú? —Preguntó con su tono amable mirando a InuYasha y su llamativo traje.

InuYasha, frustrado por la actitud de Kagome, atinó a mirarlo con desdén y gruñir—: Eso no te importa, solo lárgate. —Una vez más, estaba hablando de manera ruda y con nada de tacto mientras comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco a la pareja.

—¡Basta ya! —Explotó Kagome mientras se giraba hacia el muchacho—. ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones, mañana en la tarde? —Propuso ella con una sonrisa radiante. InuYasha se tragaba las ganas de estrangular a ese idiota, no quería ser sentado en media ciudad. Hôjo aceptó de inmediato la idea.

—Excelente Higurashi, nos vemos mañana a las diez de la mañana, ¿te parece? —Preguntó metiendo la mano a su bolsillo como preparando su despedida, Kagome acepto—. Nos vemos, Higurashi. —Dijo girándose y comenzando a caminar hasta perderse. Kagome movía su mano despidiéndose.

—Ahora sí —gruñó InuYasha mirándola, retador—. ¿No irás con ese idiota en serio, verdad?

Kagome lo miró con frialdad—: Iré con él, ¿algún problema? —Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria para dirigirse a su casa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Reclamó el hanjū mientras daba berrinches—. No puedes ir con ese idiota a ningún lado.

—Tú no quisiste venir conmigo, InuYasha. —Replicó ella bajando la mirada. La verdad esque le había dolido el rechazo de InuYasha, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de salir con alguien, él solo quería arruinarlo. Que se fuera a la porra.

Y que no la jodiera.

InuYasha se sintió mal, cierto era que había dicho eso pero…¿no debería saber que era viniendo de él? No podía decirle: "Sí, saldré contigo, porque eres la persona que amo." Tratando de entender eso, se le iría media vida. Siguió a Kagome en silencio, mientras ella no decía nada, él gruñía maldiciones inentendibles por lo bajo.

Kagome suspiró cansada, ese día sería muy largo.

Llegaron por fin al templo, Kagome saludó a su madre y subió de manera lenta a su habitación. InuYasha en cambio se quedó.

—Te noto extraño, ¿sucede algo, InuYasha? —Inquirió Naomi, mirando al malhumorado medio demonio mirar hacia las escaleras con desespero.

—Señora, ¿qué es exactamente una cita? —Se aventuró a preguntar mientras trataba de mantenerse quieto.

La señora Higurashi se sorprendió pero sonrió después. Preparó un té, unas galletas y condujo a InuYasha hasta la sala, en donde se sentaron y pusieron cómodos para poder conversar.

—Una cita es salir, es la manera que usan las personas para conocerse mejor —comenzó explicando ella, InuYasha la mirada atento, no le gustaba por dónde iba la cosa—. En una cita, según de qué plan sea, pueden pasar muchas cosas…

—Qué cosas. —Exigió él, interrumpiendo a Naomi.

—Pueden terminar siendo novios, pueden besarse, ser mejores amigos, o en el mejor de los casos, pueden enamorarse InuYasha. —La mujer mantenía los ojos cerrados y tomaba té con envidiable calma.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se levantó el hanjū mientras comenzaba a hacer un puño en su mano.

Así que por eso era que ese imbécil se había acercado a Kagome ¿no?, solo quería aprovecharse de ella el muy maldito, pero claro, la muy tonta no se daba ni por enterada. Pero allí estaría él, como siempre protegiéndola de todo peligro a pesar de que Kagome fuera una niñata mal agradecida que gustaba de sentarlo como más pudiera.

No permitiría que ni ese ni ningún idiota se aprovechara de Kagome, a pesar de que era una tonta, por esa misma razón no lo permitiría. (Él, en defensa de los más débiles, tan justo y acomedido como siempre.)

La señora lo vio levantarse de manera brusca e intentar irse.

—¿Qué harás ahora, InuYasha? —Inquirió apaciblemente sin dejar de beber el té.

—No permitiré que ese imbécil se aproveche de Kagome, señora. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir rumbo a la habitación de Higurashi. Naomi sonrió, esos dos sí que se querían.

InuYasha gruñó por lo bajo, tenía claro que tenía que impedir esa gran "cita" a como dé lugar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente. Al parecer, esta vez, Sôta sería la persona indicada, tal vez ese chiquillo sabría algo sobre esas estupideces de "San Valentín" "Citas" y todas esas cursilerías rosas que inventaban en esa época.

Keh, estúpidos humanos.

Entró a la habitación del niño que se encontraba estudiando y lo llamó de manera brusca, tan típico de él—: Oye, Sôta.

—Amigo con orejas de perro. —Pronunció el niño alegre mientras veía a su héroe y modelo de ejemplo, parado en su puerta—. ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo? —Sus ojos marrones brillaron al pensar en la posibilidad.

InuYasha rodó los ojos, todos en esa familia tenían esa estúpida dulzura que lograba ponerlo en las condiciones más ridículas, todo al no poderse negar a ese color chocolate y ese brillo especial, característico de los Higurashi. (Y él lo sabía por experiencia propia.)

—No vine a jugar contigo —desanimó al niño sin piedad—, quiero que me ayudes en algo. —Un leve sonrojo se le instaló en la cara al saberse pidiendo ayuda para algo tan insignificante, él, el gran InuYasha, el guerrero más poderoso, pidiendo ayuda para algo tan simple, porque para él era fácil matar a ese gusano y regresar con Kagome a seguir la búsqueda de los fragmentos, pero al parecer las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

El niño lo miró asombrado, ¿ayuda? ¿Para qué?—: ¿En qué quieres que ayude, amigo.

—Quiero que me ayudes a impedir que Kagome se enamore de un estúpido humano que la está pretendiendo. —Habló decidido, la rabia al recordar los sentimientos que podía oler en ese humano para con la miko, empezaban a causarle nauseas.

Sôta pestañeó varias veces.

InuYasha lo que le pedía era algo así como: "¿Cómo frustrar una cita?"

Sí, definitivamente el "14 de febrero" iba a ser un día muy largo para todos, muy largo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y qué les ha parecido? Lamento si es muy cortito pero es mejor para que puedan seguir las otras fickers ¿no? Besos niñas, esperamos sus reviews, chicos y chicas ;)**

* * *

_Publicación: 24/02/2014_


End file.
